This invention is an improvement in the platform lift of Meldahl et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,203 issued Nov. 1, 1977 by adding thereto a handrail which automatically moves from an inoperative folded position into an operative vertical position.
Although automatically operative handrails have been provided for platform lifts, even including ones which are automatically moved into operative position when the platform is moved into its operative position, there is no known mechanism which can be simply and economically adapted for the above mentioned platform lift without the addition of relatively complicated mechanisms.